mylandcreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denbos Province
| established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Provincial | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Delia Harper | leader_title1 = Vice-governor | leader_name1 = Marie Gomez | leader_title2 = | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 113.7 | area_total_sq_mi = 43.9 | area_land_km2 = 106 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = 7 | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 31 | elevation_ft = Mount Anderson 102 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7,083,211 | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = 00 | population_density_sq_mi= 00 | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = Denbosonian | population_note = | timezone1 = N-2 | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = | footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = 00 | area_metro_sq_mi = 00 DB }} Denbos Province (den-boss-prov-ince) is a province within the country of Newland It is on the east and the south coast of the country with it's shorelines being on Cooperative Bay and Centralis Ocean. Neighbouring provinces include Elizabeth to the northwest, Tahoma to the southwest and Indie to the east. It is the eighth most populous province in Newland with 7,083,211 residents. Mead is the largest city, with the Mead Metropolitan Area is the largest urban area in the province. Etymology Denbos Province (den-boss-prov-ince) gets it's name from it's founding settlers. The word "Denbos" is the initials of the three leaders of the expedition to the region. D'on '''E'mberson, 'N'igel 'B'raithwaite and 'O'liver 'S'andhurst. History '''Discovery After British and Canadian colonists landed on Newland and discovered Helena, they explored further around the Cooperative Bay coastline. entering the region of the southeast peninsula of Newland. Amongst these settlers, were other British and Canadian settlers landing on the north coast of the province. Mexican settlers also landed in the province from landings on the south coast of the province. Modern Day Denbos Province is home to is home to 7,083,211 residents with. the province's populated areas are mainly suburban with medium wealth to low wealth homes. In recent years, Denbos Province has seen an increase in jobs and ultimately an increses in immigration into the province. Geography Denbos Province is located on the east and the south coast of the country with it's shorelines being on Cooperative Bay and Centralis Ocean. Neighbouring provinces include Elizabeth to the northwest, Tahoma to the southwest and Indie to the east.. Canada River flows through the province from Elizabeth to the northwest which runs down through Mead. The river then flows into Indie. Other major tributaries of the river include Blessed River, Valle River, Camoto River, Miles River and Monro River. Flowing from Canada River are the Centennial Lakes which constitutes Centennial Lakes National Park. Appaloosa Valley is Denbos Province's other national park which is where the province's highest point is located, Mount. Anderson. Climate In general, Denbos Province has warm wet summers and mostly mild dry winters with some snowfall thus classifying it as humid subtropical climate under the Köppen climate classification system. Below is a table with daily mean temperatures throughout the year of the 5 largest cities in Denbos Province. Government Province Counties Electoral Divisions There are 55 electoral divisions in Denbos Province: Category:Regions